The Adventures of a Mary-Sue Slayer
by MariaRoseguard
Summary: Lately, the Mary-Sue's have been messing up reality by visiting and taking over their favorite Anime World. The P.K. (Perfection Killers.) have pin-pointed the Anime Worlds that contain Mary-Sue's and are sending incomplete Mary-Sue's to slay them since ordinary people can't kill them. Being an incomplete Mary-Sue sucks, but at least I'm not perfect like a full Mary-Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of a Mary-Sue Slayer.  
A/N: It's an idea that formed when I woke up in the middle of the night, as usual, and was scared shit-less. I wanted it out of my head, so I plan on write what everybody hates. MARY-SUE'S! Everybody has got to hate these guys, and girls. I added something that I thought might be interesting, and that is incomplete Mary-Sue's. I'll explain what it is in just a minute, oh, also, don't expect each chapter to be too long since I haven't been loyal to my 2,000 word rule.

* * *

Somewhere, in the world called Fan-Fiction, is an organization that is known as The P.K., A.K.A. Perfection Killers.

As the name said, this organization was made to destroy perfections called Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu.

It used to be a small organization since Fan-Fiction didn't have powerful Mary-Sues and such. They were perfect in only personality, so it made it quite easy for them to be eliminated.

But, as new worlds in Fan-Fiction opened up, Mary-Sue were getting powerful and are harder to deal with.

Soon, The P.K. couldn't handle them anymore and started to avoid them while they tried to save the remaining worlds that weren't infected by those Mary-Sues.

It had been working for a while, but alas, with the high population of Mary-Sues, and The P.K. being made of ordinary people, it soon became futile since the realities that were surrounding the infested world were slowly being affected.

Some worlds became barren wastelands, others had mindless zombies that will devour any attractive person in sight.

Thing were definitely not looking up for P.K., but they continued to try and protect these worlds while the scientist tried to find ways to defeat these powerful Mary-Sues.

They soon came to the conclusion that a Mary-Sue can only be defeated by another Mary-Sue.

This conclusion made their hopes of saving the worlds sink like a rock in water.

Everybody knew that a Mary-Sue cannot be controlled, since they were much too "perfect" to be controlled.

Either that, or they were too powerful or oblivious to be manipulated. Also because by the time they take a first glance at a Mary-Sue, even with their special goggles on, they would fall in love with them.

Oh the horror of Mary-Sues and their perfection... Not.

The days continued on as they were, the destruction of Fan-Fiction slowly proceeding since the Mary-Sues were too caught up with their "boyfriends" and "amazing powers", but that was until a branch of P.K., which was located in a forgotten world that held no people or name, discovered something that would help them with their battle against these so called "perfections".

They discovered a Mary-Sue that held too little appearance, flat-chested and bald, and too little personality, as she stood there all day unless she is ordered, but held amazing physical power that would somehow label her as a Mary-Sue.

They took her to the main base of P.K. to test her character coding, and found out that she had very little coding and had lots of room for more.

It didn't take them long to find out that she was a Mary-Sue in making by a random author, but was abandoned with reasons unknown to the P.K.

In Fan-Fiction, it was a universal rule that nobody can re-code a character created by anybody, hence, the scientist not being able to make themselves more powerful. But, there is a loop hole.

The rule never said that they couldn't fill the empty spaces in the characters code. So they filled her data with an appearance, a personality, and a name.

She ended up being the very first hybrid to come into existence of Fan-Fiction. And the only one who can pose as a threat to those Goddamned Mary-Sues.

Although it may take her a large amount of time, say around 4 days full, to actually eliminate the existence and influence that was inflicted on the World by Mary-Sue, she was able to escape the spells of all the Mary-Sue.

Because of her ability to kill a Mary-Sue, she was labeled as "Mary-Sue Slayer."

Some of the Worlds went back to normal, or are on the steady path to recovery, but that didn't mean that the world was completely safe.

And in that fear, the P.K. decided to do a full scanning on any world they could find for abandoned Mary-Sues.

The numbers of Complete Mary-Sues was rising ever since the first slaying, but so were the abandoned Mary-Sues.

There were countless worlds in Fan-Fiction that were infested with Mary-Sues, not just one but many, and a Mary-Sue Slayer can only deal with one Mary-Sue at a time.

Now that P.K. has found a way to eliminate the Mary-Sues, they can now say that the war has just begun.

* * *

Now, I want to say that this story will be in 1st P.O.V, since I'm unable to write in any other P.O.V. I hope you enjoyed this, and pray for the demise of these cursed Mary-Sues!

FOR JUSTICE!


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of a Mary-Sue Slayer.  
A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't upload in a while, but here's the next chapter. Oh, and isn't the picture cute? I'm going to take a nap...

Chapter 2

* * *

In a time span of only one year, the population of the Mary-Sue's have grown in an incredible pace. In about every Anime World you can think of, there was at least 10 Mary-Sue's, 1 of them normal, the rest with powers that shouldn't even be existing in a characters coding.

But, then again, the ones who make these Mary-Sue's don't give a rats ass about the personality and power limitation in a characters coding. They can easily just stuff a bunch of powers and personality and not think twice about what they are doing to that poor character, since, secretly, the authors wish they could be that exact same character.

I sighed in frustration as I looked at the big, holographic screen hovering from the watch that I had place on the bed as soon as I entered my small, cozy room. Its big, blue letters indicated that I'm getting a message from my personal navigator.

I tightened the towel around my body as I walk towards the bed, making myself comfortable as soon as I sat down.

I pressed a button on the watch and saw the familiar face of my shy navigator appear, looking uncharacteristically serious with a cup of coffee in his right hand. He took a sip from the mug before putting it down somewhere.

"What took you so long?" He asked showing as much annoyance as a shy guy could, which, in my opinion, isn't much.

I took a few seconds to look at him, a blond with green eyes and glasses, before pointing at the bathroom behind me. "I was having a really nice shower before you showed up."

The blond blinked, taking in the information, before his eyes started to slowly go down to the towel wrapped around me. He once again blinked before his eyes got wide and red bloomed all over his face.

"AH! I-I-I'm s-sor-!" He stuttered as he tried to use his hands to cover whatever he could see, his shy self starting to appear. "I-It's j-ju-j-just that I-!"

I quickly grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped my whole body around it. I looked up at him blankly as he started to hyperventilate. "You can stop panicking any time now." I said as he buried his head in between his arms, the embarrassment starting to be replaced with depression.

He looked up carefully, the red blush still all over his face, before sighing in relief and slight frustration at the act he just put on. In the background, I could hear the other scientist snickering at him. He seemed to have heard it since his eyes narrowed slightly.

He lifted his head and proceeded to rub his temples, "I-I'm so sorry that I had to interrupted your relaxation time-" I nodded, accepting his apology, "but we have another list of Mary-Sues to take care of from the P.K. HQ."

Instead of nodding, I looked at him blankly, expecting him to explain as to why I have to work again after only 20 minuted of my relaxation time.

He twitched at the gaze I was giving him, "Look, I know that you wanted to sleep and all, " He rubbed his head as his face started to get red again, "But with the increase in the Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus numbers, they are forced to increase the number of Mary-Sue Slayers on the battle field, A.K.A., you."

I couldn't help but sigh. As much as I wanted to ignore this, I can't disobey the orders from P.K. HQ.

I nodded, putting on a blank face as I thought of ways to express my anger towards those damned Mary-Sues, "Fine, I do it."

The blond visibly lightened up at my words. I half-smiled at this side of his, he knows that it takes a lot for me to give up my me time, but if it's coming from HQ or him, I'll make an exception. "Good, I send the information about the Mary-Sues that need to be destroyed and their location."

"Okay." I replied.

I slowly got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, dragging the blanket with me as I did so.

"Oh, and Runoe?" I turned around to see the blond still on the screen. I nodded, indicating that I was listening, "The next time we talk, could you put on some clothes?"

I turned around before sending a smirk towards him, "And could you stop acting like a virgin?" I remarked. Cue laughter in the background and red blush.

"Come on," I said while lifting my hand in the air," Both of us have seen and read more than 50 lemons because of those Mary-Sues, shouldn't you get used to this by now, Saito?" He didn't say anything as he avoided eye contact with me.

With small movement coming from his hand, the screen quickly shut off, leaving me in the quietness of my room, "Guess not then..." I said to myself as I turned on my heel and proceeded to slowly change into my clothes.

While putting on my jean shorts, I couldn't help but think out loud, "I wonder worlds I'll be going to today?"

* * *

PLEASE READ!

UGH! I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a long time. Anyway, here's something I wanted to ask all of you. Which Anime World would you like Runoe to go in first? Also, how should the Mary-Sue, or Gary-Stu, look and act like? Give me as much information about the Mary-Sue, or Gary-Stu, as possible in the reviews or PM. I look forward to the Mary-Sue, or Gary-Stu, that I can destroy!

Quickly after I choose a target, I'll make sure they get to die in the worst way possible... Hmhmhm. (Yeah, weird laugh I got...)


End file.
